Power tools typically include fasteners, connecting members, and other types of adjustable features. One or more hand tools are typically used to configure the adjustable features. For example, a circular saw includes an arbor for connecting a saw blade to the circular saw and includes a fastener for maintaining the angular position of a foot plate of the circular saw. Typically, a different hand tool is used to adjust the arbor and the foot plate fastener.
In order to reduce the number of hand tools, referred to herein as accessories, that are used to adjust the power tool, it is desirable to combine two or more hand tools into a single accessory.